


Lost Kings

by Kwiatek



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hux też, Kylo ma weltschmerza, M/M, nie umiem w tagi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiatek/pseuds/Kwiatek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren wraca z tajemniczej misji ciężko ranny. Nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. A na horyzoncie bitwa ostateczna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Och boru, nie pisałam fanficków od 4 lat,także no judging please.
> 
> Nie betowane!

\- Sir, zbliża się niezidentyfikowany myśliwiec, prawdopodobnie należący do Rebelii. Rozpocząć ostrzał?

Hux uniósł głowę znad tabletu na którym  czytał raport dotyczący odbudowy sił Najwyższego Porządku. Informacja o pojedynczej załodze, która zapuściła się w pobliże jego Finalizera była nie do pojęcia. Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by zbliżać się do wroga bez jakichkolwiek szans na przeżycie. No chyba że był to jakiś podstęp lub akt kapitulacji.

\- Wywołaj załogę- padł pojedynczy rozkaz, a oficer łączności natychmiast zaczął nadawać komunikat. Bezskutecznie jednak, gdyż nie padła żadna odpowiedź, a statek nie zboczył z kursu, wciąż lecąc w stronę hangarów statku flagowego.

\- Rozpocząć ostrzał na mój rozkaz.

\- _Hux, to ja!_ – znajomy głos rozbrzmiał w jego głowie. Chwilowa panika ogarnęła Huxa, nim znów stał się opanowanym sobą.

\- Przerwać ostrzał i otworzyć drzwi hangaru!

Hux poderwał się ze swojego fotela, rzucił tablet na panel kontrolny i natychmiast ruszył do wyjścia. Nikt nie zamierzał kwestionować działań swojego dowódcy.

Mężczyzna dotarł akurat do hangarów, gdy statek wylądował, a rampa została opuszczona. Minęła chwila nim na jej szczycie pojawiły się dwie, ciemne postaci. Szturmowcy skierowali swoje blastery w stronę wejścia, lecz Hux uniósł rękę, dając im znak, by nie strzelali, lecz pozostali w gotowości.

\- Lordzie Ren?- Hux zawołał z obcą sobie niepewnością. Jedna z postaci opierała się na drugiej, wyglądała na ranną. Gdy oboje wyszli ze statku Hux nie miał już wątpliwości. Kylo był ranny, a jeden z jego rycerzy podtrzymywał go przed bliskim spotkaniem z ziemią. Generał natychmiast rozkazał sprowadzić medyków.

\- Co do diabła, Kylo?! Masz zamiar wytłumaczyć mi co robiłeś w statku Rebeliantów? I dlaczego znajdujesz się w takim stanie?

\- Zabiłem go, Hux- głos Rena był dziwnie… radosny? Wyciągnął dłoń do Huxa, na co mężczyzna od razu zareagował. Kylo przekazał mu miecz świetlny, który wyraźnie nie należał do niego. W jego głowie natychmiast zrodziła się setka pytań.

\- Nie teraz, generale- odezwał się kobiecy głos należący do drugiej osoby. Hux podniósł zdziwiony wzrok na rycerza. Już chciał rzucić jakąś ciętą uwagą na temat wydawania mu poleceń i czytania w jego głowie, lecz podeszli do nich medycy zabierając Rena z rąk zamaskowanej kobiety. Gdy opuścili hangar, zostali Tylku Hux i tajemniczy rycerz.

\- Liczę na wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie mnie ci ich udzielać. Porozmawiaj z Lordem Renem.

Hux głośno westchnął. Nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić. Podlega bezpośrednio Mistrzowi Zakonu, nie ma obowiązku słuchania jego rozkazów.

\- Przydzielimy ci jakąś wolną kwaterę- odparł tylko, na co kobieta skinęła dziękczynnie głową, więc Hux uznał, że rozmowa zakończona. Ścisnął mocno miecz świetlny, który wciąż trzymał w swoich dłoniach, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wind, zlecając jakiemuś droidowi zaopiekowanie się rycerzem.

…

Hux poszedł sprawdzić stan Rena krótko po tym jak opuścił hangar. Droidy medyczne wyjaśniły mu, że mężczyzna jest w ciężkim stanie, połamane kości, utrata dużej ilości krwi, ślady po mieczu świetlnym.

Dopiero następnego dnia, gdy Kylo obudził się, pozwolono mu porozmawiać z nim.

\- A więc? Kto cię doprowadził do takiego stanu? Kogo zabiłeś? Należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia. Znikasz tak sobie na prawie miesiąc, pozostawiając nas bez wsparcia ze strony Mocy, a gdy wracasz, wyglądasz jakbyś stoczył wojnę w pojedynkę! Ren?

Przez chwilę mężczyzna milczał. Pomimo iż na statku panowała dość wysoka temperatura, zwłaszcza w sektorze medycznym, Kylo przechodziły dreszcze. Może przez to, iż jedyne co miał na sobie to spodnie od pidżamy i masa bandaży obwiniętych wokół jego ciała. Na niektórych wciąż widać było świeżą krew, pomimo iż były zmienione chwilę przed tym, jak Hux przyszedł.

\- Zabiłem go…- Kylo wyszeptał ponownie.- Zabiłem Luka Skywalkera.

Hux miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Jeszcze chwilę temu Kylo nawet nie wiedział gdzie Jedi się znajduje, a teraz słyszy, że go zabił?

\- To stąd te obrażenia? Trzeba było wziąć moich Szturmowców.

\- Miałem mój zakon. Myślisz, że twoja armia coś by pomogła?

\- Przewaga liczebna na pewno jest wyjściem.

\- Ta dziewczyna… Moc jest w niej silna.

\- Ona cię tak urządziła? Znowu?

Hux poczuł ucisk na szyi odcinający mu dopływ powietrza.

\- Zabili prawie cały mój zakon! Tylko Ohme przeżyła! Tylko ona!

Ucisk zwolnił, a Hux z trudem mógł złapać oddech. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na Kylo zobaczył dziwną melancholię i rozkojarzenie w jego oczach.

\- Zabiłem go…

\- Przestań to powtarzać.

\- Hux? Czy ja jestem potworem?

To pytanie wprawiło generała w osłupienie. Od momentu gdy poznał rycerza myślał o nim tylko jak o potworze. A teraz? Ren wyglądał jak ranne zwierzę, które wymaga opieki.

Hux wyjął miecz. Teraz już wiedział, że to miecz Skywalkera. Położył go na łóżku szpitalnym tuż obok Kylo.

\- Każdy ma swoje demony, Ren.

…

Minął tydzień nim obrażenia Kylo zagoiły się na tyle, by rycerz mógł normalnie się poruszać. Oczywiście medycy zalecali dłuższy wypoczynek, lecz to był luksus na jaki Kylo nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Naczelny Wódz Snoke wymagał jego obecności przy następnej audiencji.

Rebelianci szykowali atak. Śmierć ostatniego Jedi musiała wpłynąć na ich morale, a sama Generał Organa na pewno tragicznie przeżyła kolejną stratę ukochanej osoby. Tym razem nie będzie litowała się nad swoim synem.

Hux był pewien, że będzie to ostatnia bitwa jaką przyjdzie im stoczyć. Bitwa o wszystko. Albo zgniotą rebelianckie ścierwa, albo sami poniosą porażkę, co nie wchodziło w grę. Moc jest przecież po ich stronie, prawda?

\- Naczelny Wodzu, ostatnie przygotowania są dokonywane, jesteśmy w pełni gotowi by odeprzeć ten atak i zetrzeć rebelię w pył. Porażka nie wchodzi w grę.

\- Jak zwykle mnie nie zawodzisz, generale. Ty również, Lordzie Ren. Twoja ostatnia misja była wielkim osiągnięciem. Twój trening wkrótce się zakończy. Pozostało ostatnie zadanie do wykonania.

Kylo skinął głową. Snoke wydał jeszcze kilka poleceń nim jego hologram rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Hux spojrzał na Kylo. Z jego twarzy spłynęła cała pewność siebie, a złowroga aura przestała go otaczać, gdy tylko przywódca zakończył rozmowę i zniknął. Mężczyzna wydał mu się mniejszy, słabszy. Tak bardzo niepodobny do siebie jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Odeskortuję cię do sektora medycznego.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, powrócę już do moich kwater.

\- Kylo…- Hux westchnął i potarł skronie. Nagły ból głowy zdał się być spowodowany zachowaniem rycerza. Hux nie powinien się przejmować tym nieodpowiedzialnym, dziecinnym, słabym… ich jedyną nadzieją na przeżycie. Do Huxa nagle doszło, że nie mają szans z Rebelią. Nie gdy Kylo jest osłabiony, z zakonu Rycerzy Rena pozostała już tylko kobieta, o której nie miał bladego pojęcia,  a jego armia jest zdziesiątkowana po poprzednim ataku. Cały ten czas łudził się, że zwyciężą, że mają wystarczająco Szturmowców, wystarczająco sił. Ale bez bazy Starkiller są niczym. "I po co była mi ta wojna?!", pomyślał Hux blednąc jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wszystko w porządku, generale?

\- Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku- w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, które natychmiast starł.- Ren… nie chcę umierać.

Słowa wypowiedziane przez generała były ciche, lecz zostały i tak usłyszane przez Rena.

\- Co ty wygadujesz, Hux… Nie umierasz przecież.

\- Nie mamy szans. Powiedz mi, ta dziewczyna… Jest potężna tak jak ty?

Kylo zamilkł. To była wystarczająca odpowiedź.

\- Chodź, pójdziemy do mnie. Mam jakiś alkohol który dostałem od ojca podczas jego ostatniej wizyty. Potrzebuję czegoś mocnego żeby się uspokoić. Ty pewnie też.

Rycerz nie protestował. Poszedł razem z Huxem do jego prywatnych kwater ulokowanych niedaleko mostka.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wpada w szał, a Ren nadal ma weltschmerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korzystając z dnia wolnego od pracy naskrobałam coś na szybko.  
> Nic nie obiecywałam, więc z wszelkimi nadziejami poczekajcie do rozdziału 3. c:

Hux wbił kilkunasto cyfrowy kod do panelu po prawej stronie drzwi, następnie czytnik zażądał weryfikacji odcisku palca, skanu tęczówki i weryfikacji głosowej. Kylo był zaskoczony jaki poziom reprezentują zabezpieczenia w kwaterach generała. No ale w końcu jego bezpieczeństwo było najważniejsze, kwatery mogły być ostatnią deską ratunku w przypadku abordażu rebelii.

Mężczyźni bez słowa weszli do pomieszczenia. Prawdę mówiąc od chwili słabości generała w sali audiencyjnej nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem.

Ostre światło jarzeniówek rozjaśniło pomieszczenie. Hux powiesił swój płaszcz na wieszak tuż przy wyjściu. Wokół panował wręcz idealny porządek. Wszystko miało swoje określone miejsce, widocznie ułożone w jakimś systemie, którego Hux się trzymał. Nie było tu wielu rzeczy osobistych, żadnych zdjęć, pamiątek. Tylko dużo książek, dokumentów i duży telewizor. Na środku stała ława, obok niej skórzana sofa, która w cale nie wyglądała na wygodną. Przy ścianie, na której znajdował się telewizor stała niewielka komoda i regał na książki. Wszystko w kolorze szpitalnej bieli. Oczy Kylo szybko zmęczył ten widok i musiał je przetrzeć.

\- Oświetlenie 19 procent- odezwał się Hux, gdy zobaczył reakcję Rena, a światło zostało natychmiast przytłumione.

Kylo usiadł na sofie i z przyjemnością stwierdził, że nie była aż tak niewygodna jak sądził. Ręce skierował do zatrzasków maski. Głośne kliknięcie oznajmiło o odbezpieczeniu i. Ren mógł ją spokojnie zdjąć i położyć na ławie po swojej lewej stronie. Hux w tym czasie poszedł po butelkę whisky i dwie szklanki. Nalał im po solidnym drinku.

\- Niech żyje Najwyższy Porządek- powiedział Hux wznosząc toast z ironią. Kylo nie zareagował.- Rozbierz się, nie będziesz chyba upijał się w całym tym swoim kostiumie.

Hux poszedł za swoją własną radą i po chwili został już tylko w samych spodniach i podkoszulku. Dwa drinki zostały wypite, nim Kylo zrobił to samo. W porównaniu do Huxa, który ułożył swoje rzeczy w idealnym porządku, szaty Rena zostały niedbale rzucone na ziemię obok sofy.

Mężczyźni nie przerywali milczenia. Hux nawet włączył telewizję, lecz lecące wiadomości Najwyższego Porządku przyprawiły go o mdłości, więc szybko porzucił pomysł oglądania telewizora. Nie chciał słyszeć o swoich porażkach i obowiązkach, jakie go czekały. Musiał zadowolić się więc niezwykle irytującą niezręcznością, jaka panowała między nimi.

Przy czwartym drinku umysł Huxa przyćmiło alkoholowe upojenie. Znudziło go ciągłe milczenie, potrzebował podnieść głos i wyżyć się na kimś. A akurat miał kogoś pod ręką.

\- Jaki jest twój problem, Ren? Dlaczego jesteś taki słaby? Taki żałosny?

Ciągłe milczenie mężczyzny zaczęło irytować generała.

\- Halo? Jest tam ktoś? Przejąłeś się chociaż tym, że tracimy jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo tej wojny? A może wciąż płaczesz nad tym, że pokonała cię dziewczyna? Kolejny raz? Spocząłeś na laurach zamordowania dwóch starych ludzi, w tym własnego ojca i byłego mistrza? Czy to pochwały Naczelnego Wodza osłabiły cię? A może zawsze byłeś taki słaby?

Hux poczuł nieodpartą chęć zrzucenia całej winy na Kylo. Wstał, wymierzając oskarżycielsko wzrok w rycerza, którego wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że bolały go słowa generała.

\- Ty żałosny, słaby, beznadziejny „rycerzyku” od siedmiu boleści! Nie umiałeś ocalić własnych ludzi, a zostałeś wysłany tu by pomóc mi ocalić moich. Wstydź się za siebie! Na twoim miejscu już dawno uciekłbym na drugi koniec galaktyki, by ratować ostatki honoru! Powiedz coś! Przestań tak ciągle milczeć! Ren, do cholery!- Huxa z całą pewnością było słychać zza jego pancernych drzwi. Język zaczął mu się już plątać, a słowa zdawały się nie mieć żadnego znaczenia. Oczy zaszkliły się, a policzki nabrały wstydliwych rumieńców. Uniósł rękę w której trzymał drinka i rzucił szklanką w Kylo. Szkło na szczęście nie wyrządziło żadnych obrażeń i spadło na podłogę tłukąc się do końca w drobny mak.

\- Nienawidzę cię!- wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa, nim opadł spowrotem na sofę. Zakrył twarz dłońmi, a jego ramionami zaczęły wstrząsać spazmy płaczu.

Kylo odstawił swojego drinka na ławę. Wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojej maski, starając zachować powagę i samemu nie wybuchnąć płaczem, lub atakiem złości. Wciąż nie był pewien na co ma bardziej ochotę w tej chwili. Może na oba.

Hux łkał szepcząc do siebie jakieś obraźliwe słowa o Kylo jeszcze przez dobry kwadrans, nim w końcu opadł na bok sofy i zasnął, głównie zmuszony do tego przez Rena, który użył na nim Mocy.

Rycerz wziął generała na ręce i zaniósł go do sypialni. Pozwolił mu na zbyt dużo. Rano Hux będzie żałował tego, co powiedział. Kylo wciąż czuł się dotknięty jego słowami. Wiedział, że mężczyzna miał rację mówiąc to wszystko, mimo iż jego zamiarem było tylko wyżycie się na nim. Wiedział również, że połowa tych rzeczy była opisem Huxa. Hux czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, że przegrywają wojnę i nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, by to powstrzymać. Nie podoła oczekiwaniom Naczelnego Wodza, podda się i zginie na polu bitwy, albo zostanie skazany na karę śmierci za popełnione zbrodnie wojenne.

Kylo położył mężczyznę w łóżku. W przeciwieństwie do sofy, łóżko faktycznie było niewygodne. Usiadł na boku łóżka i przykrył Huxa kocem. Zapatrzył się w jego twarz z wyrysowanym poczuciem winy, które męczyło generała. Kylo po chwili wahania wdarł się do jego umysłu pochłaniając negatywne myśli, jakie krążyły teraz w Huxie. Gdy jego twarz się rozluźniła, Ren pogłaskał go tylko po policzku. Dwudniowy zarost drapał jego dłoń, i tak skalaną już wieloma bliznami.

\- Śpij dobrze, generale.

Kylo wyszedł z sypialni, lecz nie czuł się na tyle na siłach, by wrócić do własnych kwater na drugim końcu statku. Położył się więc na sofie, lecz minęła godzina nim udało mu się zasnąć.

…

Hux obudził się dość wcześnie. Zegar wskazywał, że wciąż zostały mu dwie godziny nim powinien pojawić się na mostku, lecz podniósł się i tak. Obrzydliwie irytujący ból głowy przypomniał mu o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego wieczora.

\- Cholera…- rozmasował obolałe skronie, nim w końcu odrzucił koc, którym był przykryty. Nie pamiętał nawet jak tu się znalazł, co tylko wprawiło go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Jak wiele nie pamięta z tego, co powiedział?

Wyszedł z sypialni, by przejść przez salon do niewielkiej kuchni, lecz zatrzymał się wpół kroku, gdy tylko zauważył śpiące ciało leżące na kanapie. Światło wciąż było włączone, więc wyraźnie widział twarz Kylo, targaną jakimiś koszmarami.

Pospiesznie opuścił salon i wszedł do kuchni. Musi stąd wyjść nim Kylo się obudzi. Nie był pewien, czy jest gotów zmierzyć się z rycerzem. Nie po tym co zrobił, co powiedział.

Wstawił jednak wodę na kawę. Cóż, stało się. Nie uniknie odpowiedzialności za swój długi język. Zaparzył kawę w dwóch kubkach i wrócił do salonu. Wokół panował nieznany mu dotąd nieład. Zabrał swoje ciuchy z dnia poprzedniego i wrzucił je do kosza na pranie. Ciuchy Kylo poskładał i ułożył na oparciu sofy. Posprzątał rozbitą szklankę i rozlany płyn, a butelkę, w której wciąż było trochę whisky wyrzucił do śmieci.

\- Nigdy więcej nie piję- powiedział sam do siebie sięgając po kawę. Usiadł w nogach Rena i upił kilka łyków, nim postanowił obudzić mężczyznę.

\- Kylo- uniósł głos z nadzieją, iż to go obudzi. Gdy nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji szturchnął udo  mężczyzny ponawiając zawołanie. Tym razem również bez najmniejszego odzewu. Hux zaczął się niepokoić. - Kylo, nie kpij sobie ze mnie. Wstawaj!- krzyknął i kolejny raz szturchnął go w udo.

Ren momentalnie podskoczył. Oczy szeroko otwarte, usta ułożone w niemym krzyku, a jedna z dłoni powędrowała w stronę gardła generała, ściskając je mocno.

Huxa dotknął nagły atak paniki. Nie wiedział przez chwilę co się stało, nim dotarło do niego, że nie może oddychać. Wbił kościste palce w dłoń Rena, starając się wyswobodzić z jego uścisku.

Kylo dopiero po chwili spojrzał na generała i natychmiast, jak tylko zauważył co robi, puścił go.

\- Wybacz.

\- To ja powinienem być tym, który przeprasza…- odparł Hux pomiędzy głębokimi wdechami.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła znajoma cisza.

\- Zrobiłem kawę- Hux sięgnął po kubek i podał mu.- Nie krępuj się. Jesteś głodny? Rozkażę coś nam przygotować.

\- Doceniam chęci, lecz chyba już sobie pójdę.

\- Kylo…- Hux spuścił wzrok z zakłopotaniem.- Wiem, że zachowałem się jak ostatni idiota i jest mi niezmiernie przykro z tego powodu. Nie miałem na myśli nic z tego, co powiedziałem. Ja tylko…

\- Nie obwiniaj się. Masz rację, jestem żałosny…

Kylo pomimo początkowej niechęci upił kilka łyków kawy. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że oddał by wszystko za kilka kropel mleka, lecz różnica szybko przestała mu przeszkadzać.

\- Miałeś koszmar?

\- Często je miewam.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać?

Kylo nie odpowiedział od razu. Długo wahał się, czy opowiedzieć generałowi o swojej największej obawie.

\- Śnił mi się ojciec. I matka. Sposób, w jaki patrzyli na mnie. Jak na największą porażkę w ich życiu. Marnotrawny syn, który przyniósł tylko same szkody. Myślisz, że Leia kiedykolwiek wybaczy mi to, co zrobiłem? To, co robię?

\- Jest twoją matką. Myślę, że wybaczy ci wszystko- skłamał Hux. Tak naprawdę wiedział, że wszystko ma swoje granice i nawet ktoś taki jak generał Leia nie jest w stanie ciągle wybaczać swojemu synowi cały ten ból, który powoduje. Chociaż co on tam wie. Jego rodzice nigdy go nie kochali. Zapewne wyrzekliby się go, gdyby poszedł za marzeniami i został inżynierem.

\- Chciałbym, żeby ta wojna nigdy nie miała miejsca. Chciałbym nigdy nie mieć Mocy. Chciałbym, żeby Snoke nigdy nie istniał.- głos Kylo był cichy. Jakby bał się, że ktoś go usłyszy.

Hux rozumiał go bardzo dobrze. Może i nie ma mocy, ale jest odpowiedzialny za o wiele więcej morderstw, niż Kylo. Mógłby spokojnie nazywać siebie Aniołem Śmierci.

Generał niepewnie wyciągnął swoje ramiona w stronę Rena. Objął go delikatnie, jakby bał się, że tamten wpadnie w szał i go zabije. Kylo przez chwilę nie zareagował będąc w zbyt wielkim szoku. Uścisk był jednak na tyle przyjemny, że pomógł mu zapomnieć na chwilę o wszystkich złych rzeczach. Jego ręce bez słowa powędrowały wokół talii Huxa. Głowę oparł o jego ramię wdychając przyjemny zapach drugiego mężczyzny. Trwali tak przez kilka dobrych minut, nim zdecydowali się oderwać od siebie. Policzki Huxa nabrały rumieńców. Zdecydowanie nie był przyzwyczajony do takich aktów.

\- Zamawiam jakieś śniadanie. To ostatni moment, by się na coś zdecydować- powiedział speszony i wstał, by dotrzeć do panelu kontrolnego.

\- Poproś standardową porcję dla mnie.

\- Myślisz, że będzie to dziwne, jak zamówię jedzenie Kylo Rena? Z tego na pewno będą plotki- mężczyzna roześmiał się, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

Kylo Ren pierwszy raz od kiedy się znają pozwolił sobie, by również się roześmiać. Na ten widok ciepło rozpłynęło się wewnątrz generała, a jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył.

\- Bądźmy szczerzy, Hux. Cała baza i tak już plotkuje.

…

Przez cały następny tydzień Kylo specjalnie unikał Huxa. Siedział w swoich kwaterach lub medytował w ładowni. Hux zaczął tęsknić za obecnością wkurzającego rycerza na mostku. Od dawna nie miał już nikogo, kto kwestionowałby jego rozkazy i doprowadzał go do szału. O ile irytowała go niesubordynacja, brakowało mu Rena.

Oczywiście nie przyznałby się do tego, gdyby ktoś spytał, w międzyczasie wyzywając rycerza najlepszymi wyzwiskami na jakie go stać.

No właśnie, one pewnie były powodem, dla którego Ren go unika. A więc jednak ma mu za złe tamten wieczór. Hux w cale nie był zdziwiony. Gdyby to on był na miejscu Rena, pewnie rozniósł by siebie na kawałki.

\- Podaj mi lokację Lorda Rena- zwrócił się do jednego ze swoich podwładnych.

\- Jest w swoich kwaterach, sir- odezwał się po dłuższej chwili.

Czy Ren tego chciał czy nie, będzie musiał zmierzyć się z generałem i porozmawiać z nim.

\- Jeśli nie wrócę za pół godziny wyślijcie tam medyków.

Jego wyjściu towarzyszyły szepty, które Hux zignorował. Albo Kylo go zabije, albo wszystko wróci do znajomej normy.

Nim się zorientował był już na drugim końcu statku, tuż przed drzwiami do pokoi Rena. Zapukał w metalowe drzwi, powstrzymując chęć wdarcia się tam na siłę. Jako dowódca miał w końcu dostęp do wszystkich pomieszczeń na swoim statku. Odrzucił jednak tę myśl wiedząc, że to tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację między nimi.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły Hux zamarł w lekkim szoku. Przyszedł tu, lecz tak naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Mogę wejść?- spytał więc tylko. Kylo cofnął się o krok wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka.

Nigdy nie był w jego kwaterach, więc rozejrzał się ciekawsko. Spodziewał się chaosu, czerni, nawet porozwalanych mebli. Jego salon jednak nie różnił się zbytnio od salonu generała. Szara, skórzana sofa, biała ława, komoda. Nie było jednak telewizora, czy jakichkolwiek książek. Jedyną prywatną rzeczą był podest, na którym znajdowała się maska Darth Vadera. Hux z trudem powstrzymał chęć zaśmiania się. A więc nie różnili się od siebie tak bardzo. On ma swoje książki, Kylo maskę idola. Obie rzeczy pozwalają im zapomnieć.

Kylo zaproponował mu zieloną herbatę, którą akurat parzył.

\- Unikasz mnie-stwierdził bardziej, niż zapytał. Usiadł na sofie i westchnął cicho.- Czy to dlatego co powiedziałem? Wiem, że głupie przepraszam tego nie zmieni, ale naprawdę jest mi przykro, Kylo. Chciałbym, żeby wszystko było między nami w porządku.

\- Nie obwiniaj się, generale. Po prostu nie czuję się na siłach by stawić czoła twojej załodze i pokazywać się na mostku. Wolałbym dostać misję i zejść na jakąś planetę, ale nie chcę być kolejnym problemem.

\- Prob… Kylo, słuchaj. Naprawdę nie myślę o tobie jako o porażce!

\- Ale jestem porażką! Jedną wielką kupą bezwartościowych śmieci!

Hux nie mógł się powstrzymać i uderzył Rena w twarz. Cichy trzask rozległ się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Cholera, wybacz... Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś tak o sobie mówił. Jesteś naszą jedyną szansą na zwycięstwo. Na pokonanie Rebelii i zaprowadzenie porządku w całej galaktyce. Jesteś najpotężniejszą osobą jaką znam i nikt nie może się tobie równać. Ta dziewczyna… miała po prostu szczęście. Następnym razem zgnieciesz ją jak robaka! Jesteś naszą nadzieją, Kylo! Moją nadzieją…

Ren podniósł na niego zdziwiony wzrok.

\- Wybacz mi, to było niepoprawne. Po prostu… Jesteś o wiele więcej wart niż myślisz.

Kylo poruszył się, a Hux już był pewien, że zaraz zginie. Jednak zamiast tego ciepłe usta połączyły się z jego ustami w silnym pocałunku. Nie było w nim brutalności, była desperacja. Kylo trzymał Huxa, jakby ten miał zamiar zaraz go odepchnąć i przerwać mu tę chwilę przyjemności którą pozwolił sobie skraść. Nic się takiego jednak nie wydarzyło, a Hux odwzajemnił jego pocałunek. Jego dłonie powędrowały do kołnierza tuniki Rena i ścisnęły go mocno przyciągając Kylo możliwie jeszcze bliżej.

Żaden nie walczył o dominację, żaden nie śmiał również przejść o krok dalej. Pocałunek zmienił się w leniwy akt. Palce Kylo rujnowały idealnie ułożone włosy Huxa rozkoszując się ich miękkością. Obaj po prostu cieszyli się momentem nie mając zamiaru kończyć.

Po chwili jednak oderwali się od siebie.

\- A więc nie jesteś na mnie zły?- Kylo pokiwał głową.- Wróć więc na mostek. Chcę móc znów mieć ciebie w pobliżu. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

\- Dobrze, wrócę.

Na twarz Huxa wpełzł uśmiech. Pocałował Kylo, i tym razem delikatnie, pieszczotliwie wręcz.

Drzwi nagle otworzyły się przy pomocy kilku strzałów w panel kontrolny, a do środka wpadła Phasma razem z dwoma Szturmowcami. Na zewnątrz czekało ich jeszcze więcej w gotowości bojowej, oraz trzech medyków.

\- O Panie- jęknął Hux, przypominając sobie o swoim rozkazie. Nie zwrócił uwagi jak szybko minęło to pół godziny.

\- Sir?

\- Wyjść! Wszyscy wyjść! Natychmiast!- Hux wstał, podnosząc głos i wyrzucił ich z pomieszczenia. Drzwi pozostały jednak otwarte, jako iż zabezpieczenie zostało zniszczone.

\- Cholera, Kylo. Przepraszam cię za to. Nie byłem pewien czy przypadkiem mnie nie zabijesz.

\- W porządku, Hux. Nic się nie stało.

Kylo uśmiechnął się, podnosząc się z miejsca. Objął Huxa w pasie i korzystając z przewagi we wzroście ucałował generała w czoło.

\- Ale jesteś mi winien naprawę drzwi.


End file.
